galacticrepublicofunitedplanetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Solona Asor
Solona Asor is a Jedi Knight in the Galactic Republic in the era prior to and after the Clone Wars. She is considered to be one of the best up and coming Force users, but despite this she serves as a Jedi Guardian, rather than the role of Jedi Consular that would be more traditional, given her skill-set. History Early Life and Life at the Temple Like all Jedi, Solona was adopted by the Jedi Order at a young age after her force potential was detected by standard Republic medical scans. At the Jedi Temple she formed part of the Eagle Clan and went through the standard training for a Jedi Initiate, including receiving the wisdom of Jedi Grand Master Yoda, as well as other Masters at the temple during the relatively peaceful time for the Republic. In 20 BCW she was taken as a Padawan by Jedi Knight Jax Alenko, who had spotted her skill during a Tournament at the Jedi Temple and took it upon himself to train the promising young Padawan. Over the next twelve years Solona would accompany her Master on a number of missions whilst at the same time continuing to develop her abilities in both the Force and lightsaber combat. The two became closer and Jax was an important part of Solona's life, particularly in developing her skills and helping her control her emotions that might have led her down a darker path. In 8 BCW Solona was Knighted following her successful completion of the Jedi Trials. As a Knight Solona spent much of her time either in the Archives researching various things, expanding her knowledge of the Force. The rest of her time was spent wandering around the Galaxy allowing the Force to guide her wherever she might need to go. From time to time she carried out missions on the behest of the Jedi Council, but much of her time was spent alone with the Force, earning her the nickname of 'The Wanderer'. The Clone Wars With the outbreak of the Clone Wars in the waning days of 3 BCW, Solona was one of the two hundred Jedi that were sent to Geonosis to rescue the lost Jedi and Galactic Senator on the world, she survived the battle when many didn't, a testament to her skill. As a result of the War, Solona was unable to continue her wandering and instead took up a position leading one of the Republic's Legions. The Clone Wars were some of the darkest years in the Jedi's history and Solona was pulled dangerously close to the Dark Side when her master was nearly killed at the hands of General Grievous, only her Masters ultimate survival pulled her back from the brink when she had the opportunity to kill Grievous, but at the cost of untold millions on a planet below. In 0 CW, the last year of the Clone Wars, Solona was at the Jedi Temple at the time of the 501st Legions assault on the Jedi Temple and was literally at the center of the defensive line that had been set up in the Great Hall and was on hand at the time of Relo Estar's defeat of Darth Vader and accompanied the Jedi Master to the Senate building and aided int he ultimate defeat of Darth Sideous. Lost in Space In 1 ACW Solona was once again resuming her wandering nature, although due to the nature of the Republic and the new Galaxy it was in, she had to be a lot more careful. At the time she was transporting a Jedi Iniatiate; Shaia Li-Kandi, to another Republic world when they hit a Hyperspace anomoly and were thrown a long way from home, they met a group of force-uses known as the Sages. It was at this time that she would first deliberatly make use of the unique Force Power known as Force Absorb. It wasn't long before the two jedi were retreived and Solona took on Shaia as her Padawan Learner, seeing the potential in the young girl. Personality and Traits Solona is a warm, caring woman who feels that as a Jedi it is her honourbound duty to help anyone who needs her help. She is polite and 'charming' to the peoples of the Republic, and has often been called 'sweet' by Civilians, especially those that do not know that she is a Jedi for whatever reason. Solona is a calm and Patient Master and seeks to ensure that her Padawan is the best that she can be and is dedicated to do anything that she can to help her Padawan progress. Despite her skills, Solona is a humble Jedi, always willing to learn. Powers and Abilities Solona is a deadly swordsman, specialising in the more defensive Form III: Soresu, as despite her abilities with a blade her best strengh it in the use of the Force. Her skills with a Lightsaber were enhanced during her time at the Temple where she spent a fair amount of time sparring with the Jedi Battlemaster, seeking to master her defensive form. It is in the use of the Force that Solona excells, nearly matching the raw strength of Jedi Grandmaster Relo Estar, however her youth means that her use of the force is not as experianced or advanced as Master Estar and the other Jedi Masters across the Order, however as her skills continue to grow it is obvious that she is going to become one of the best Force Users in the Order. One of her most unique skills is the ability to use Force Absorb, a rare technique capable of being used by only a handful of Jedi. Solona is also an experienced Jedi Diplomat, both on the behalf of the Jedi Council and the Republic as well as on her various wanderings across the Galaxy.